


Animal Crossing Is That Serious And I'm Glad Someone Else Knows It

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Breakfast, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Double Drabble, Fluff and Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Pairings, crack ship, i did this as i was writing, its longer that i planned, its me writing a fic about two people, kuroo has a creepy-ass house, like everything i do, not what i intended but oh well, video games - Freeform, whats that?, who HAVENT FUCKING TALKED TO EACH OTHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: they play Animal Crossing... thats it that the ficor it was but then things got out of control and now they're having breakfast too
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: random things i made at 3am [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Animal Crossing Is That Serious And I'm Glad Someone Else Knows It

Kenma opened his bedroom door to the sight of Yuu - his boyfriend - sitting on the couch playing Animal Crossing. The soft music adding to the atmosphere.

Kenma took a moment to admire Yuu. He had his hair down and was wearing one of Kenma's shirts. Even though he was only three inches shorter it still seemed big on him. Though Kenma gets them one size too big. He looked so concentrated, he was biting his lip too - a habit he had picked up from Kenma. His piercing brown eyes trained to the tv where he was decorating his village. 

And the rising sun just made him look like a dream.

One Kenma never wanted to wake up from.

Deciding to make his presence know Kenma made his way over to the couch and plopped down. "Hey, Ken how are you!" Yuu had his normal smile and lack of volume control as he put the controller down turning his full attention to his boyfriend. 

Kenma just laid on the couch curling into the fetal position - his head almost on Yuu's lap - before gesturing to Animal Crossing. Yuu getting the hint picks the controller back up and continues playing. 

Kenma just watched him play his little avatar running all around the island. "I looked at Kuroo's house and I think he needs help." Yuu spoke up after a while "How?"

Yuu's avatar walked across the island to Kuroo's house. They went inside and Kenma saw what Yuu meant. There were candles sitting in a circle and in the middles was a skull. He had also gotten a design so there was an actual summoning circle under the candles.

"...Never. Again."

"Got It."

The rest of the time was fine. 

Yuu played Animal Crossing, Kenma's head now in his lap as he ran his fingers through his hair. Slowly lulling him back to sleep.

When Kenma awoke Yuu was no longer there nor was Animal Crossing instead was the current time bouncing around the tv. It was 11:08 am. Kenma had slept for about five hours. Then he noticed to smell of food- Pancakes and immediately got up.

He got to the kitchen and standing there was his boyfriend, their radio playing some music Kenma had never heard. Given the only music, he listens to was the one from Video Games and Anime openings.

"Smells good," Kenma said making Yuu jump a little "Oh you're awake! Sit down and the food should be ready soon." 

A couple of minutes later and there was a stack of pancakes on the table. "When did you start making pancakes?" Kenma asked after they had both gotten their food. 

"Since today." the response made Kenma smile because it was so... Yuu.

The rest of the breakfast was Yuu talking about the things he had done in Animal Crossing and Kenma nodding along. Kenma needs at _least_ 4 hours before hes fully awake. Or maybe just coffee.

"Kenma you are not going back to bed." Yuu said after Kenma had tried to lay down in bed "I was just laying down."

"No you weren't" he was right Kenma was gonna go back to sleep

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Yes. You"

Well fuck. Kenma was not going back to sleep. Yet. Maybe after. 


End file.
